


Erinnerung

by WaywardCorvid



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardCorvid/pseuds/WaywardCorvid
Summary: After war there is always someone left behind.Spoilers for Witcher 2.
Relationships: Silas/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Erinnerung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llama1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/gifts), [Void_Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Punk/gifts).



> Inspired by Travelin' Soldier by The Chicks. It's one of my favorite songs of all time, and worth a listen. This is my first fanfic, and it wouldn't have been possible without the Witcher Rare Pair Discord, and Llama1412 and Void_Punk in particular.
> 
> Writing is a hobby of mine, but I'm always looking to improve. Feedback is always welcome whether it's positive or negative.

At seventeen Zofia was knocked down by a boy wearing a visored helmet to market, and who worshipped the ground a whoreson walked on. She never quite figured out why, and neither did him any favors regardless. She later learned he had floppy hair, and a perpetually earnest expression.

Zofia was charmed in spite of it all.

It's spring, and Silas would have cursed the rain. Too humid for things to fully dry so clothing frays from sitting tacky on the skin.

Zofia has a baby. All in all he's not the worst sum total of a life to have. Silas's mother tries to comfort her, but it's not as if the Eternal Fire ever returned anyone for their trouble.

Unlike the man who fucked his sister, Zofia has no grave to leave food at until she's saved enough to go to the capitol. The trip was inexplicably low on bandits, and so the merchant caravan regards this as auspicious, and insists on waiting to return until she's ready. She's surprised when pressing her hand into the grave dirt made her feel no closer to Silas. She's nearly overcome by the urge to dig at the ground to prove it isn't him, and cuts her trip short.

A toddler shrieks in delight in the midst of his first snowfall, already too squirmy for her to trim the bangs out of his eyes. 

The whoreson is still around, and as far as Zofia is concerned? She. Isn't. Bitter. But it's never stopped her from wondering if this is what the crumbling of elven society felt like. There hasn't been a nonhuman in the village for years so she's not sure why she bothers.

An eight year old stomps across the forest after getting it in his head that he wants rabbit stew. Silas, for all his skill with a crossbow, was just as hopeless at it. Zofia trails behinds him to collect firewood. They are the only ones in the area who never get the oppressive foreboding when they go there. She's too tired to question it.

Zofia has always known Silas would receive more regard from the unimportant than the those men of consequence would ever offer. When she thinks about it she tries to find solace in them being just as gone, but is always left near mad enough to spit. The Nilfgaardians would fine her for being untidy if she followed through.

A boy loves to play with wooden swords, and revels in stories of commandos who offered their last full measure of devotion during the denouement of a kingdom. Zofia can't stop her hands from trembling as she watches. Their periodic visitor has never offered to teach him, but can't deny the pleas for stories. She's unsure of how to feel about it.

Zofia loved Temeria. Would give her life for it. Unlike Temeria, she'd give anything to have Silas back.

A teen courts for the first time. Zofia would have appreciated the gestures, but the girl did not. The next one receives it much better. A wife doesn't keep him from emulating his father, and Zofia feels like she'll be sick.

Silas would have wanted her to move on with her life. Zofia just wanted Silas.

Midwives shooed a young man away. Once he hears the crying they've all been waiting for she can't remember if the dimples were the same, but in her bones Zofia recognizes that smile.


End file.
